grimmfall_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Scotty Blake
Scotty Blake, originally known known as "The Scotsman" is a powerful Huntsman from Scotland and the head of Clan Blake. In the original timeline when Aku reigned supreme, Scotty was the most wanted man on Earth until he encountered and fought alongside Jack. in the final moments before the timeline had altered, Scotty is one of the several individuals who remembers what happened thanks to The Guardian. Appearance The Scotsman appears, for all intents and purposes, to be a man from a region very closely resembling Scotland. He is a large man with red hair that borders on being orange, a barrel chest, and disproportionately small legs, one of which was replaced with a submachine gun. Biography Original Timeline New Timeline Early life GrimmFall Wacky Races Appearance The Scotsman appears, for all intents and purposes, to be a man from a region very closely resembling Scotland. He is a large man with red hair that borders on being orange, a barrel chest, and disproportionately small legs, one of which was replaced with a submachine gun. Personality Much like in the original timeline, Scotty has a personality almost in stark opposite to that of Samurai Jack: he is loud, explosive in temperament, always willing to jump into a fight, and enjoys bragging about his fighting prowess. This is not to say that he is a completely different man from Jack. The two warriors have very different ideals, as evidenced by the straightforward fighting tactics of the Scotsman. He also differs from Jack in that he appreciates a different style of life than the Samurai: where Jack enjoys the quiet, serene aspects of life, the Scotsman loves that which spells itself out, and nothing so "namby-pamby" as what Jack likes. Ironically, he is actually considered the "mellow" member of his clan (which he claims is the reason why he constantly travels; to get away from his rowdy clansmen). Nevertheless, he can also recognize situations that require stealth and finesse and can plan accordingly. Skills and Abilities Where Samurai Jack limits himself almost exclusively to hand-to-hand combat and his own swordsmanship when not improvising or displaying his expertise in a wide range of traditional weaponry, Scotty relies mostly on his sword, inscribed with runes that imbue it with powers similar to those of Jack's sword. Apart from this, the Scotsman uses a fighting style relying on brute strength techniques rather than the finesse that Jack displays. Despite this, he is perfectly capable of wielding his sword dexterously in a manner befitting its massive size. Also, the machine gun that replaced one of his legs is another favorite weapon of Scotty's; he demonstrates a great deal of expertise with it and can aim extremely well with it, despite the awkwardness of wielding it. Scotty has also been known to use small-but-extremely-powerful explosives, particularly when combating bounty hunters. In the GrimmFall timeline, the Scotsman is even more powerful with additional Aura training and use of his Semblance combined with his fighting experience from the previous timeline. His new power which includes large Aura reserves and fighting skills are so great he is considered one of the greatest Hunstmen on the entire planet. Aura Fiery Orange Semblance: Kinetic Manipulation Able to control the kinetic force of any physical blow, including the force of his sword style and delivering massive amount of power enough to bring down half a city or even more. Weapon Celtic Sword Scotty's Sword was the prized and signature weapon of The Scotsman. Unlike Jack's Katana, which was a Japanese Katana and was used for fast and graceful attacks, the Scotsman's Sword was a Scottish Claymore and was used for powerful strikes that broke through defenses. Similar to Jack's Sword, the Scotsman's Sword could cut through nearly any material without effort. Despite its size and weight, the Scotsman could easily wield it and fight at the same speed as Jack with it and even used it with only one hand. The sword was also magical, as it had been inscribed with ancient Celtic runes that made it nearly indestructible and increased its destructive power. The runes also allowed the owner of the sword to return as a ghost after they were killed. As a noble spirit, the Scotsman gained control of the power of righteousness. Those properties made it one of the few weapons that were capable of matching Jack's Sword. However, when the Scotsman, as an old man, actually faced off against Aku, Aku used his Eye Beams that left the warrior vaporised and half of his sword was broken. Despite being partially destroyed, the runes inscribed on the blade allowed the Scotsman to return as a spirit, and the broken blade itself was carried into battle by his daughter, Flora who then used it in the final battle against Aku. In the GrimmFall timeline the Scotty's sword has been enhanced with Dust and blessed with spirit powers by the Druids, allowing the Scotsman to form portals to new locations instantly and possibly allows him other abilities. Relationships Family 'Daphne Blake -' 'Mindy Blake -' 'Shannon Blake -' Friends 'Muriel Bagge -' 'Courage -' 'Raven -' 'Extor -' 'Keanu -' 'Rino -' 'Seph -' Rivals 'Duff Killigan -' Enemies 'Sammael -' 'Moloch -' 'Shego -' Qoutes Background Information Trivia * Scotty's name was never given in the series, however was named by the author and made a member of the Blake Family. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Huntsmen